Demons in Japan
by ViscountFox
Summary: Still loyal to the queen even after becoming a demon, Ciel and his loyal butler, Sebastian, find themselves in Japan under the queens request. Undercover as students, they have every intention of solving the case, but what problems will they meet along the way when they end up clashing with the school's Host Club? And will Ciel meet someone to make him smile?
1. The Queen's request

**_Hello! to anyone who may be reading this! If so, then I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy reading! Okay, so this is my first fanfic using this account but it's not my first ever, I'll try to update at least once a week, sorry if I'm slow. Also, the other chapters probably won't be as long as this one as this one is the first chapter after all._**

**_Now, as the readers, I have an important question to ask you! Originally, I was going to include some light fluff shipping between Ciel and Sebastian, however, after reading someone else's fanfic where Ciel is shipped with Kyouya, I am seriously considering using this ship because its so freaking adorable! Let me know what you think please, it would be really appreciated! Thank you :)_**

**_I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji._**

**_~ ViscountFox_**

_Knock, Knock._

Without looking up from his current paperwork, the Earl of Phantomhive answered the knock with a blunt voice, his pen scribbling away at signatures. "Come in." Sebastian, being the only other person living in the manor, entered the room swiftly and silently, carrying a silver tray that held a cream envelope decorated with a red wax seal.

"A letter from Her Majesty, My Lord." The taller demon informed politely, placing the tray on Ciel's desk. "I'll read it when I'm finished with my work." The boy said without moving either his head or his hand from filling out various forms. "Very well, My Lord." Sebastian moved back to the middle of the room and bowed gracefully. "If you'll excuse me, I must tend to the animals." Sebastian said with a small smile. "As you were." Ciel waved him off and continued with his work. After 125 years as a demon alongside Sebastian and most of that time spent as just the two of them, Ciel had unexpectedly found that the manor had become rather…lonely. Even Sebastian had to admit that wondering around the silent mansion without hearing any other voices felt a bit strange. This was when Ciel had decided that he wanted a dog to keep him company and Ciel being Ciel, he wanted the biggest he could get his hands on, choosing a black Great Dane that was almost the same height as the young Lord. After hearing Sebastian's constant complaints about having a dog around the house, Ciel had given in and reluctantly allowed the older demon to get a cat, mainly to shut him up. Over the years, their weird collection of animals had grown from a parrot that sat quietly in Ciel's study to a huge tank full of marine fish.

After a further ten minutes of trying to complete his ever growing paperwork, Ciel dropped his pen with a sigh and eyed the letter curiously, his usual eye patch not present. He never wore it at home anymore. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, wondering what the current Queen had in store for him this time. With another sigh, his nimble fingers snapped up the letter from the tray, shining blue ring evident on his thumb. Grabbing the letter opener from the desk he was sat at, Ciel easily broke the seal and slipped out the letter inside.

_Addressing the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ I am writing to you as a request for your services once again. There has been a series of kidnappings in an elite private school in Japan which I would like you to investigate and put a stop to. An attachment holding details of the crimes and the case have been enclosed within this letter. I understand that such a small request from a foreign country is not usually your responsibility however, the niece of a close family friend attends the school involved with this case and would like to ensure her safety. You are the only one I can trust with this assignment. _

_Thank you._

_The Queen._

Ciel dropped the letter with a furrowed brow, now continuing with reading the attachment containing the details. Apparently, 6 young girls from the school had gone missing so far and police had no leads or any suspects. "Useless humans…" Ciel muttered, realising he was starting to talk like Sebastian, much to his distain.

_Ouran Elite Private Academy. _Ciel read from the page, curious as to what the school would be like. He'd never attended school before, even as a human there was no need to and he was too busy running the company anyway.

There was another soft knock on the door before Sebastian entered carrying a secondary tray holding a tea cup along with a steaming pot and a bowl of sugar cubes. "Tea, My Lord." The taller demon walked over to the desk and replaced the previous silver tray with the one balancing on his gloved hand.

"Perfect timing, Sebastian. Am I right to believe we own an estate in Japan?" Ciel asked, still scanning over the details in his hand. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian responded, pouring a cup of tea for Ciel. "If you recall, we stayed there during our vacation in the country 50 years ago." Ciel nodded in response, remembering such events. The navy-haired boy sat back in his chair and accepted the cup from Sebastian, smiling ever so slightly at the familiar scent.

"Arrange for my private jet to fly to Japan tomorrow and call to make preparations with the manor. I don't want any complications when we arrive. Oh and hire someone to take care of the animals while we're away." Sebastian nodded whilst Ciel sipped his tea.

"Consider it done, My Lord."

_~Japan~_

"It's odd you know, this place has been abandoned for 50 years, surprised it hasn't started crumbling away yet." The supposed 'Landlord' chuckled stupidly before looking down at the scowling Ciel and clearing his throat. "You say the deed was passed down from your grandfather?" He asked nervously, receiving an annoyed sigh from Ciel. They'd only been in Japan an hour and already, Ciel's patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I would like the keys. I have better things to do then standing here engaging in idle chit-chat." Ciel huffed, Sebastian smirking at the boy's impatience as he stood behind him.

"Y-Yes, of course!" The stranger fished the keys out of his pocket and held them out to Ciel who snatched them away and began storming up the walk way.

Four hours later and the two demons stood staring at two pressed uniforms lying on Ciel's king sized bed. "We're going to be attending the school, My Lord?" Sebastian questioned, wearing the same face of disgust as Ciel.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's the best way to get close enough with the students to find out information." He explained before stepping forward and holding up the uniform, comparing it to his current black, modern but fitted suit with a gothic patterned lining. "Is this really what they wear?" He grimaced at the garish blue blazer before looking up to Sebastian who shrugged and sighed.

"It appears so, My Lord. However, this is for our Queen. We must grin and bear it." Ciel sighed with a groan before nodding in agreement, already regretting this plan of his.

The next day, Ciel and Sebastian pulled up outside the main gates of the academy in a hired black limo along with a chauffeur. Sighing, Ciel reluctantly stepped out the long vehicle followed by Sebastian, both wearing the bright blue blazers they had been complaining about the day before. Sheltering his uncovered eye from the sun, the young demon glared up at the building before him.

"Why…pink? Of all the colours they could paint a school, what possessed their simple minds to settle with pink?" Ciel huffed in disgust. "Indeed, what an unsightly view…" Sebastian agreed.

"Now remember, whilst we're inside, you must refer to me by my name. We can't rouse suspicion in case there's someone inside the school who may be connected with the criminal. We have to act like normal students. Subtly is key."

"Of course…Ciel." Ciel shivered at his name coming from the older demons lips whilst Sebastian smirked for the very same reason.

"Right…let us proceed." With that, Ciel and Sebastian strolled through the gates and through the front ground, eventually reaching the student entrance.

Their first stop was the main reception, having their names registered and collected their timetables before making their way to their first class, which by that time, had already started. Ciel sighed when they reached the door, looking up at Sebastian who nodded with reassurance, urging Ciel to enter the room.

"Ah these must be the new transfer students from England." The teacher explained as the two demons walked through the door, Ciel feeling more nervous than he thought he would. Already he could hear whispers echoing around the classroom about their country of origin.

"Class, may I introduce Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. From today one, they will be your fellow pupils, please treat them well." Sebastian bowed when his name was spoke whilst Ciel stood staring out at the class, a stoic expression covering his face.

"Hey! Can you even speak Japanese if you're from England?" A male student suddenly called out, annoying Ciel as he scowled at the boy.

"I assure you, both Ciel and I are fluent in Japanese along with many other languages. You needn't worry." Sebastian replied to the outburst with one of his trademark smiles causing some of the girls to start giggling to themselves.

"Okay class, settle down, you can ask them all the questions you want at break. Ciel, Sebastian, your seats are at the back. Haruhi Fujioka!" At the sound of their name, a boy with short brown hair and large chestnut eyes stood up from one of the desks. "Yes?" "Could you be the escort for these two gentlemen, help them settle in?" The teacher asked. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a confused look after seeing the boy. They both knew something was off about this person but it seemed like neither of them could pin point what it was yet. "Yes, Sensei." The boy replied with a gentle voice and a smile, sitting back down as Ciel and Sebastian made their way to their desks behind this 'Haruhi' boy.

As they both sat down, Sebastian sitting behind Ciel, Haruhi turned around and smiled at the young Lord. "Hey, I'm Haruhi!" He introduced himself in a whisper. "Ciel Phantomhive." The young demon replied with a nod, voice monotone as always. "Your friend there is Sebastian Michaelis, if I heard right?" "That would be correct." "Well, it's nice to a meet you both." He said with another smile. "I'm sure the pleasure is all ours." Ciel replied, a little too sarcastically for Sebastian's liking who was patiently listening to them talk.

The lesson soon ended and as soon as the teacher walked out the room, hoards of student immediately swarmed around Ciel and Sebastian. They all started talking at once, asking all sorts of questions that Ciel couldn't understand through the noise. Getting more and more frustrated, Ciel stood from his desk and slammed his hands on the wood, the sudden bang causing everyone to stop talking and just stare at the boy. No one had expected such a small child to make such a large noise.

"Will you all just shut up!? How am I supposed to answer any of your stupid questions if I can't even hear my own thought processes?!" Ciel yelled through gritted teeth. He heard Sebastian stifle a laughter behind him, the older demon knowing just how little patience Ciel had. As he sat back down with an annoyed huff, two ginger boys pounced forward on his desk, the two of them looking identical. "So, why don't us two represent the class and ask you and your friend there a few questions? How about it, kid?" The apparent twins suggested, eyeing Ciel with devilish grins. Ciel thought it through for a brief moment before sighing. "I guess that's agreeable." "Alright then! Let's get started!" The twins exclaimed and sat themselves comfortably on the desk with Haruhi standing next to them as Sebastian stood up to stand behind me.

"First question…" The first twin said. "What's with the eye patch?" The second twin continued. "I don't see why I should have to explain my appearance to the likes of you." Ciel replied bluntly in a slightly harsh tone, causing a few of the other students to flinch. "Aww c'mon, you promised to answer." The twins pouted and Haruhi rolled her eyes at their response. "I did nothing of the sort!" Ciel hissed, offended by their false accusations. "Besides, that particular topic is not something I favour to discuss." He added, quietly. Just as the twins were about to push on the topic, demanding for an answer, Haruhi stepped in. "C'mon guys, it's obviously something personal so just leave it be." The twins sighed and gave up, realising there was no point and deciding to move on to the next question.

"Okay, next question…" Announced the first twin. "How old are you? You look twelve or something." Continued the second twin, the other agreeing with a nod. Ciel panicked for a brief moment, although it didn't show on his face, trying to remember how old normal students in his year would be. _I can't exactly reveal my real age of 137, not that they'd believe me anyway._

"Fifteen." Ciel said once he'd came up with an answer.

"Both of you?" Asked the twins sceptically, eyeing Sebastian who looked older than all of them considering his height.

"Yes." Both Ciel and Sebastian replied, a slight smirk playing at their lips.

"Okay then, third question." The twins looked at each other before leaning forward towards an unamused Ciel. "Why'd you two suddenly move to Japan in the middle of term?"

Ciel sighed at the question and sat up straight whilst Sebastian sat back down at his desk, both of them able to hear the footsteps of the teacher approaching the classroom. "Once again, this is something I do not wish to discuss with such people as yourselves. Now, If you would please remove yourselves from my personal space, I believe the lesson is about to begin." At that moment, the teacher walked in and ushered everyone back to their seats.

**_So what did you think of the first chapter? Any reviews are much appreciated! :)_**


	2. Boredom

**_HELLO! This is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Ciel and Sebastian first meet the Host Club and Kyoya has his eye on Ciel (yes I decided to go with this ship because its so cute okay :3). You should take note that whilst Haruhi is purely in the presence of the Host Club, I will refer to her as 'she', any other time, she is referred to as 'he'. I hope it doesn't get confusing. If you do have any queries, don't hesitate to ask via a review :)_**

**_Thanks to DarkShade5221, LoveMuffins, sakurawolf13 and Imncake for your awesome reviews so far, you guys are great ;)_**

**_I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji nor Ouran Highschool Host Club._**

**_~ ViscountFox_**

Lunch came quickly and the two demons decided to find somewhere to spend their free time. There was no point in spending money on food that they didn't need to eat so the two found themselves venturing outside, strolling around the school grounds.

"School certainly is a strange experience, especially the students. These people are so annoying." Ciel commented with a huff, much to the amusement of Sebastian who walked a step behind him.

"I'm sure you'll soon get used to it." The demon butler replied with a slight smirk.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to but it seems I don't have a choice. Unfortunately, I cannot start the investigation immediately due to arousing suspicion. For now, we'll just have to listen out for any rumors circulating the school and hope that provides us with some information." Ciel sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his embarrassingly bright blue blazer. Why can't the uniforms be black? Sebastian would certainly suit a darker colour and I wouldn't say I suit it that well myself. I actually miss my old suit.

"Yes, I shall do my best to assist you...Ciel." The young demon could almost hear the smile that spread wide across Sebastian's face at the privilege of using his Master's first name.

As they walked through the blossom trees, the pair were unaware of two sets of peering eyes watching them from an open window high up in the school.

"Are they the new students I've heard so much about from the twins?" Tamaki questioned as he watched them curiously.

"It appears so." Kyoya replied, adjusting his glasses before quickly scribbling down notes in one of his infamous black notebooks. "Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, I believe." the black haired teen continued.

"Well, they certainly have the looks." Tamaki continued as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, violet eyes watching the scene before him unfold. He smiled in amusement as one of the female students approached the pair nervously, bowing slightly as the two males turned to her. The girl smiled and spoke to the shorter of the two, stiffening and taking a shocked step back at whatever the boy's reply must have been. That was when the taller male stepped in front of his friend, bowing gracefully as an obvious apology before explaining something to the girl who blushed before nodding and walking away with a small smile. Tamaki looked back at the smaller boy who seemed to cross his arms with a huff and shake his head at the other male who simply bowed his head and continued following his friend. How very interesting…

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The blond turned back to his fellow club members whilst Kyoya continued gazing out the window, staring intently at the young boy with the curious eye patch.

"Yes, Boss?" The twins replied in unison as they stood on either side of Haruhi.

"Get your new friends to come to the club room tomorrow, I'd like to have a small talk with them." Tamaki smiled, as did the twins before nodding and walking off to begin their scheming.

"Tamaki-senpai, please don't tell me you're going to force them to join the club…" Haruhi sighed, knowing that the pair, especially Ciel, probably wouldn't agree to it anyway. Tamaki smiled once more with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We'll just have to see now, won't we?" He chuckled and skipped off to begin his own scheming. Haruhi rolled her eyes and averted her attention to Kyoya who still stood by the window, pen paused on the paper as he stared out, completely transfixed on the boy who called himself Ciel Phantomhive.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi called, approaching the tall blackette. After being completely ignored, Haruhi tried again, this time tapping the boy on his arm. "Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya quickly snapped out of his trance, averting his eyes to look down at Haruhi. "Hmm? What do you need, Haruhi?" He asked, like he hadn't been acting strange at all. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you were okay?" Kyoya cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." With that, he continued writing in his notebook. Well that was weird, thought Haruhi.

Back down in the gardens, Sebastian was being scolded by his annoyed young master. "Why the hell would I want to waste my time with a pack of giggling school girls?" Ciel hissed, his arms crossed firmly across his small chest and the sapphire ring on his thumb reflecting the sun beautifully.

"She was only asking you to lunch. This might have actually been a good opportunity to gather some information, of course, if you hadn't rejected her so rudely that is." Ciel's visible eye twitched, knowing fine well that Sebastian was right.

"Yeah well, I'm sure we can find a less irritating method than sitting in an over crowded hall, surrounded by squealing females."

"Your right, Ciel. I don't know what I was thinking." Sebastian smirked as Ciel sighed and looked up as he walked. Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel managed to catch a glimpse of dark haired figure standing at a window, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he wrote in a black notebook. Upon noticing that the young demon had seen him, the figure hurriedly removed himself from sight. Ciel smiled to himself, a thin curve capturing his lips as a look of curiosity fell across his eyes. Hmmm.

The next day, Ciel and Sebastian had decided to stay in the classroom for lunch. As Sebastian started on an assignment they'd been given in the previous lesson, Ciel slouched lazily in his seat, resting his head on the window.

"You seem very relaxed today, Ciel." Sebastian glanced at his master momentarily before looking back down at his work. Ciel groaned in response and closed his eyes.

"I may be 137 years old, Sebastian, but I am still a child. I do get bored."

"So I see, the problem is that you're lacking entertainment?"

"Don't ask such trivial questions. The answer should be obvious."

"Of course, my apologies."

At that moment, the twins rushed into the classroom, making a beeline for the demon duo. "Oh, what now?" Ciel asked, annoyed, his thick British accent breaking through his perfect Japanese. With excited grins, the twins grabbed both Ciel's and Sebastian's arms and dragged them out the classroom. Of course, Ciel could have easily broken free of the grip on his wrist but he figured he had nothing better to do and Sebastian was simply following his master's lead.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" The young demon demanded.

"Boss wants to see you." The twins replied in unison. Boss? Ciel's immediate thought was that they were part of some rebel gang but quickly relinquished the idea after realising that the students here were all part of rich and noble families and would never participate in such activities. Probably.

They were dragged down various corridors and up sets of stairs before they finally reached a door that was labelled as 'music room #3'. The twins grinned at one another before swinging the double doors open, rose petals floating down on them as they walked in. "Welcome!" Came a cheerful call from the group that stood before them.

Ciel slowly looked around him in horror, feeling extremely out of place in the flamboyant brightness of the room. "Oh what fresh hell is this…" Ciel muttered, taking a couple of steps back. Sebastian chuckled at the young demon's remark, almost like an agreement as he too, looked around the room with ever so slight disgust.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" Tamaki stepped forward with wide arms, causing Ciel to scoff and take another step back. "Come in! Take a seat, make yourselves at home! Haruhi, would you make our guests some tea?" With a nod, Haruhi started towards the table decorated with tea cups and pots.

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to make tea to suit my standards. Sebastian, if you would…" The demon butler nodded before following Haruhi. Letting out a sigh, Ciel sunk down on one of the many loveseats occupying the room, crossing his slender legs and placing his hands on his knee. Tamaki and Kyoya sat across from him, the blond with a nervous smile across his face whilst the megane sat with his laptop on his lap, watching Ciel curiously. The trio sat in silence for a few moments before Sebastian came over, handing Ciel a delicate china cup.

"Well if there's one good thing I can say about this school, it's your choice of tea sets. I must admit, I'm rather impressed." Ciel admired the cup's pattern before holding it up to his nose and breathing in. "Earl Grey." He declared, looking up to Sebastian who smiled and gave a slight nod. "Correct, as always." Ciel smirked and took a small sip before placing it down on the table in front of them. Sitting down beside his master, Sebastian watched the two across from them with a wary glare, wondering just what they were up to.

"I presume there's a good reason I'm here." Ciel said, rather impatiently. Tamaki suddenly shook himself out of his nervous composure, leaping up from his seat and extending his arms.

"Of course! As you can see…" Tamaki continued to flounce about, dramatically presenting his speech about the purpose of the Host Club. WHen he was done, Tamaki gracefully sat back down, smiling at his guests expectantly.

With the same stoic expression, Ciel simply took another sip of his tea, completely unfazed by the blond's speech. "I see...a Host Club." Ciel pondered the thought before leaning back in his seat. "So you dragged me all the way up here just to brag about your silly little club?"

This is when Kyoya finally stopped staring at the young demon and decided to speak up instead.

"Not exactly. We want to offer you and your friend a position in the club." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. There was no way a noble earl would join such a frivolous club. However, it did provide him with an opportunity to converse with the female students and possibly find out some information about the missing girls. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was clearly having the same thoughts. Looking back to the boys sat across from them, the two demons smirked knowingly.

Upon seeing this devious smile, Tamaki froze, his lip twitching slightly with nerves. He never believed anyone could look more mischievous than the twins but it appears he was wrong.

"Then, I propose a game." The small boy sat up straight as he spoke, his visible blue glinting with excitement.

"A game?" Kyoya questioned.

"Of Chess, to be precise." Ciel's smirk only grew darker as Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged a worried glance. "If any one of you can win me at Chess, then we'll agree to joining your club. You can try as many times as you like." There was a few minutes of silence as the club members contemplated the preposition.

"...Deal."


	3. Home Invasion

_**YAY! THE THIRD CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! HAHA sorry for the wait :)**_

**_Thank you to Paxloria, lmncake, DarkShades5221, Chocolicius, IFeelLikeWritingToday, why not(guest) and TheAmericanGit for your awesome and encouraging reviews! Means a lot that you like this story ._**

**_I do not own Kuroshitusji or Ouran Highschool Host Club._**

**_~ViscountFox_**

It took little under 45 minutes for Ciel to play against everyone in the host club and by this time, a small group of girls, regular customers Ciel presumed, had gathered around the table to watch this intense battle of skill.

Or at least watch Ciel beat everyone within five minutes each time.

Now, Ciel was sat across from Kyoya, staring directly at the megane with a sly smirk as he slid his black Queen piece from one square to another.

"Checkmate." Was all he had to utter to cause the entire host club to sigh in unison, hoping that Kyoya would be the one to beat him. Ciel quickly straightened his smile and stood up with an extended hand towards Kyoya.

"Good game." Kyoya hesitantly took the boys hand and shook it firmly, not entirely sure what to do or say. "I must say I'm impressed." Ciel started as he let his arm fall back to his side, earning a confused look from the teen across from him. "You were the only one out of these morons to actually present a challenge, it made an interesting game." Ciel then studied Kyoya for a moment, sizing him up before nodding to himself slowly. "I like you." Was all he said, giving the boy another look over before returning to his seat and crossing his legs.

Now, Kyoya couldn't deny the little tremor his heart did at hearing those words and the way he felt his cheeks heat up just slightly, despite the only meaning behind Ciel's statement being "I do not hate you." Yes, this child was certainly interesting and Kyoya still wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

In the corner of the room, where Haruhi stood with Sebastian, the brunette noticed the amused smile that played at the taller boy's lips. "What's so funny?" Haruhi asked with a chuckle of his own. Sebastian looked down at the question before returning his gaze to settle on Ciel. "It's so very rare for Ciel to boldly state that he likes someone like that, in fact it's rare for him to like someone in the first place." he explained as he rubbed his chin. Haruhi followed his gaze over to a now stunned Kyoya, sitting with his back straight and very light rose dusting his cheeks. "He's not really one to get along with other people unless he absolutely has to." Sebastian continued, taking a brief moment to think before another smirk fell across his lips. "Yes this could be very interesting indeed."

As soon as both Sebastian and Ciel had left the club room, Tamaki did a 180 spin towards Kyoya and pointed directly at him.

"Have you finished the background check?" He asked, suddenly becoming pretty serious.

"Of course." Kyoya replied after eventually finding his voice, adjusting his glasses and pulling open his laptop. "And I must say, it's quite interesting." Tamaki rubbed his hands together and grinned, gracefully seating himself next to Kyoya and crossing his legs. "Alright Phantomhive, lets learn all your little secrets, tell me what you've got!" Kyoya nodded and brought up the boys information on the screen.

"Ciel Phantomhive, 15 years old, born and raised in London, England. Occupation: Owner of the Funtom toy company and head of the Phantomhive noble fami-" Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki's sudden outburst of "Ehhh?! He's an Earl?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses once more and sighed. "Yes, he is also the sole owner of a very popular and successful toy company. Now if you'd let me continue…" Tamaki nodded. "Both parents are deceased and has no remaining family. They died in a fire that burnt down their manor. Ciel had it rebuilt and took over as head of the family as well as the company." Kyoya felt his heart twist as this information, his chest becoming heavy. He was just a boy, a teenager. He was so small and frail, how could he possibly live on so contently knowing he has no family? And how could he take on such responsibility at such a young age? And how the hell was he doing a better job at it than his father had? The megane shook the thoughts out his head and concentrated on reading the data in front of him, only to realise that there was nothing left to read.

"Eh? Is that all you've got on him?" Tamaki asked, peeking a look at the screen. "Well what about his friend?" Kyoya shook his head and brought up the information for the tall blackette. "It's practically the same. Sebastian Michaelis, 15 years old, born and raised in London, England. Apparently he's a childhood friend of Ciel's and moved in with him after his parents died." He saw Tamaki slowly nod his head. "Well it makes sense. He loses all his family, sinks into a pit of despair and then suddenly, his childhood friend comes to his rescue! Taking him under his wing and promising to stay by his side! Oh it's like a movie!" By this point, the blonde prince had entered fantasy mode, passionately creating his own version of events. Kyoya just sighed and shook his head and looked back at his laptop, baffled by how little information he had on the pair. What the megane didn't know was, as the Queens guard dog, Ciel had to go undercover quite a lot and therefore had access to their personal records and could change them according to which role they were playing. All they ever really had to change was their ages and Sebastian's back story but they always kept it vague and erased all other information that might be available out there.

Kyoya frowned then closed his laptop. This boy was certainly interesting and Kyoya was determined to find out everything he could about him. What he didn't know was that Tamaki was already plotting a way to get Ciel to join the club and with this new found information, his plans may have included the word 'blackmail'.

The remainder of the week passed by pretty smoothly, well, as smoothly as it could when you have teenagers constantly harassing you to join their stupid club. No matter how many times Ciel refused the invitation, the host club members just kept coming back so Ciel was extremely grateful when the weekend came. But then he remembered the mountain of paperwork and contracts waiting for him at the manor because he hadn't had any time to fill them out due to school. He inwardly groaned to himself as him and Sebastian traveled back to the manor in their hired car.

* * *

The Saturday morning sun shone brightly through the window of the study, causing Ciel to sigh as it illuminated the stacks of paper that surrounded him. He finally had a break away from school and he was spending the whole weekend filling out forms and contracts. With a sigh, he dropped his fountain pen and leant back in his oversized chair, observing the mess that sprawled out on his desk. On his left were several stacked piles of paperwork waiting to be filled out. On his right was another pile next to a silver tray that held a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. In front of him was his current work, a stationary cup holding a variety of different pens and his eyepatch, one of it's strings lazily hanging off the edge of the desk.

He stared at the china cup for a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a well needed sip of the hot liquid. He placed the cup back on the tray before glaring at the paper before him and continuing with his work.

Down in the courtyard of the manor, Ciel was unaware of a long black limo pulling up the driveway. Each member of the host club piled out the car, Haruhi almost falling flat on her face as she was pushed out the car by the twins.

"Tamaki-senpai...are you sure we're welcome here?" She asked after finding her balance, now staring up at the victorian style manor that stood before them. Wow, so he really is an Earl, this place is huge!

Tamaki was just about to answer when Kyoya spoke instead. "The Phantomhive name is famous for its hospitality, I'm sure even uninvited guests such as ourselves will be given the same treatment." Haruhi felt slightly reassured by these words but she still felt they were intruding, especially since she could sympathize with Ciel, considering the same thing happened to her.

With confidence, Tamaki strolled up to the main door with the rest of the host club following in suit. After ringing the doorbell, they didn't have to wait even a minute before a very formally dressed Sebastian answered the door. "Ah, it appears we have guests…" Sebastian greeted with an awkward smile, realising he was wearing his Phantomhive uniform yet amused at the annoyance the situation would cause his young master.

"What's with the outfit?" One of the twins, Kaoru, asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before Sebastian answered. "...Cosplay. It's a hobby of mine." Tamaki's violet eyes shone at the butler's response, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders excitedly.

"You and me will need to have a very long talk later!" He grinned before stepping back from the now rather confused Sebastian. "But today, we are here to visit the master of the house." Tamaki added.

Sebastian nodded and stepped back to let them through. "Of course, please come in." The host club walked through the door one by one, each taken back by the spacious beauty of the manor's interior. Much like Ciel's home in England, his Japanese manor was decorated with a range of victorian furniture, paintings hung on the maroon walls and extravagant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Even Tamaki had to admit that he was impressed by just the sheer size of the place, never mind the expensive ornaments and vases that filled the halls.

Sebastian only need to see the expression's on the teen's faces to know exactly what they were thinking and couldn't help the smirk that fell on his lips. "This is nothing compared to Ciel's manor in London." Sebastian stated as he continued to lead them through the hall.

"You mean his actual home is bigger than this?" Hikaru asked, finding it hard to believe. This just made Sebastian's smirk grow bigger as he nodded. "Very much so." He lead the stunned students into the main living room, pausing at the door as he allowed them all the to file into the large room.

"Ciel is currently working in his study. Please make yourselves comfortable whilst I go change and inform the young master of your arrival." Sebastian mentally cursed himself for his slip up of calling Ciel by his respected title but was relieved to see that none of the teen's seem to have noticed and were too involved with inspecting their surroundings. Sebastian continued with a small bow and left.

"He certainly has a unique taste in furniture." Kaoru commented as he sat down next to his twin on the larger of the three loveseats that filled the room. "Yeah, what's with all this creepy victorian stuff?" Hikaru added.

"I like it!" Cheered Honey from Mori's shoulder as he tried to reach the top of a nearby bookshelf.

"Honey-senpai! Please be careful! We are guests here!" Haruhi exclaimed, rushing over to the pair.

Over in the other side of the room, Tamaki was expecting the wallpaper, running his fingers over the gothic pattern. "I didn't expect him to be so old fashioned." Tamaki said, looking over to Kyoya who stood beside him, jotting down notes in one of his books. "Well, if we consider his use of formal speech and his talent for chess, it suggests that his parents may have been quite traditional."

"I see.." Tamaki looked thoughtful for a moment before going back to inspecting the rest of the room.

Up in the study, Ciel had long given up on his work and was now standing in front of his parrot's cage, the African Grey happily making it's way up the boy's arm. His parrot had been the one thing that he had demanded he bring with him to Japan. Not that he'd ever admit it, although he had a feeling Sebastian already knew, he had grown rather attached to the bird. It was quiet and well behaved as well as elegant but lethal if Ciel wished it to be so. He also found it amusing when the parrot, whom he'd named 'Raven', mimicked the odd bit of speech, not only copying Ciel's words but his voice as well. The bird's most amusing vocalization was when he called Sebastian's name, sounding exactly like Ciel and often confusing the demon butler.

Raven was currently sitting on Ciel's shoulder, happily rubbing his head against Ciel's pierced ear with affection, small purr-like croaks escaping the bird's throat. There was a sudden knock on the door before it slowly opened and someone slipped inside. There stood Sebastian, wearing black jeans and a grey shirt with a black cardigan. Ciel instantly narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward, Raven jerking slightly at the sudden movement.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you wearing? That is no way for a Phantomhive butler to dress." Ciel spoke coldly with a hint of disappointment. Sebastian ignored his master's question, knowing that his appearance would make sense shortly and continued with explaining the situation. "It appears we have guests."

"Guests? I don't recall arranging any meetings this month."

"No, my Lord. These are visitors from our school. Thus, explaining my appearance." Ciel instantly let out an exhausted groan, cupping his forehead in his hand and earning a sympathetic purr from Raven. They're even harassing me at my house now? These guy's just don't give up.

"It's them, isn't it?" Sebastian smirked at the question, knowing exactly who Ciel was talking about.

"Yes, my Lord." Ciel sighed. He didn't have time for this. Not only did he have a ton of paperwork but he also needed to look through the case files for the missing students. After a minutes contemplation, Ciel reluctantly made his way over to his desk, grabbing his eyepatch and tying it tightly around his head before making his way out the study. He couldn't help but smile at the excited squawk that left his parrot, excited about being able to explore his temporary home.

"Let's get this over with."


End file.
